All We Are
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: A short Addek one shot. Set in season 2, when Mark comes to Seattle and wants that Addie leaves with him. Will Addison go back to NY with Mark or stay with Derek in Seattle?


Hey guys,

I know, big shocker, I really are back at writing stories. :)

I have a really important exam today and I should do the final preperations, but I am sooo nervous and writing this calmed me down a bit at least. So keep your fingers crossed for me tomorrow.

So you know I'm a big Addek-shipper and it's a short Addek one-shot, which you hopefully enjoy.

The title is "All We Are" by Matt Nathanson, which I heard during writing. Since I'm not Shonda I own nothing.

Have fun and I would be so happy if you left a review.

Love Mariella

* * *

**All We Are**

"Come back to NY with me Addie. Your marriage is over." Marks words echoed in her head. He wanted her to meet him at Joes. She was standing in front of Joes now nearly half an hour. New York. Her city. There she fell in love for the first time. She had real friends for the first time. A lots of good memories. But it was also the city where her marriage fell apart. The city where she cried herself to many nights alone to sleep. She saw Mark sitting in the bar, waiting. He was her rock, her best friend. She had nothing left in Seattle. Her husband hated her and only stayed with her out of obligation. She thought about the note she left at the trailer for Derek.

_Derek,_

_I still love you and maybe I always will, but I know you're not happy. _

_You don't want to be with me, but you are the good guy, always were, always will be, so you gave me, us another shot. We both know it's not working._

_So the only thing I can do now, is making it easy for you._

_Love always, Addie._

She left her wedding and engagement rings next to the note and the signed divorce papers were lying on the other side of the note.

She finally entered the bar and went over to Mark.

"Do you have plane tickets already?"

Mark turned around, surprised. He didn't think that she would come. "You're here."  
"I'm here."  
He smiled at her brightly. "Does this mean that you're leaving with me?"  
She nodded. "New York is my city. I don't belong here. So, what about the tickets?"

"Business class, the flight leaves in two hours."

Addison nodded. "Let's go then."

When they boarded a silent tear escaped and rolled down Addison's cheek. Mark hugged her tightly. "Don't look back Addie. New York is looking forward to see you again." She gave him a weak smile.

It was close to midnight when Derek Shepherd came home. He was exhausted and hoped Addison would already be sleeping, because right now he didn't have the energy for any discussion. When he entered the trailer he noticed that something was different. It looked … empty. He looked around and noticed that Addison's shoes were missing. He was surprised, how did she manage to stuff them all in the little wardrobe. He went to the little kitchen to get a drink before going to bed. Then he noticed it. There was something lying on the table. He picked the note up, which had Addison's handwriting. He read it, reread it and then read it about 10 times more. He couldn't believe what he was reading. She was offering him an easy way out?! He then noticed the signed divorce papers and the two little shining rings. A silent tear ran down his face and he felt numb.

A week later Addison was settled in her "old" life. She didn't jump into a relationship with Mark again and he seemed to understand, but they were friends again. She liked it that she had friends here. She caught up with Savvy and some of her other colleagues. She was just getting ready, because she and Savvy wanted to go out dancing, when the doorbell of the brownstone rang. She looked at her watch. Savvy was super early today, but she didn't mind. When she opened the door she stood in shock. After she stared at him for what felt like hours, she finally said "Derek. What are you doing here?"  
"May I come in?"

"Sure, this is your house as well." She told him and stepped back. "So, what brought you here. New York and Seattle is not exactly neighborhood."

He looked at her "You simply left."

She nodded. He looked at her, hurt. "Why?"

"Because I wouldn't have managed if you were there. I wouldn't have left and you would still be unhappy."

"I'm feeling nothing."

She felt taken aback, she at least thought that he felt a bit sorry. "Good to hear that."  
"You don't get it Addie. I feel nothing since you left. I don't care if it rains or the sun is shining. Every day seems dull. We had such a great love and I don't want that this over. I'm sorry that I put you through this. I'm sorry that I called you Satan. I'm sorry I ignored you in Seattle and before. I'm sorry that I stopped coming home and I'm so sorry that I made you take the whole blame for the situation we are. I want beautiful days again. Days with you. Please, give us another shot. I love you Addison, always have, always will." Tears were streaming down his cheek by the end of his speech.

Addison was stunned. She had expected a lot of things, but this was really unexpected. She looked at him and saw in his eyes that he was sincere. She slowly leaned forward and kissed him softly, when they parted she told him. "I'm sorry Derek. For everything and leaving, I thought it was the easiest for all of us. I love you too."  
She smiled softly at her, pulled her closer and smelt her scent. "Promise me you'll never leave again."  
"Never."

Three months later Addison and Derek were sitting in Central Park and enjoying a beautiful day in spring. Things weren't easy in the beginning, but they met with a marriage consulter again and started to rebuild the trust. Mark and Derek weren't back to the friends they once were, but they were rebuilding their friendship.

Addison smiled at her husband. "Would you just sit down for a minute? The day is to beautiful to fuss over something." She told him.

Derek sat down next to her in the grass. "Whatever you say my lady."

Addison smiled at him. She knew now was as a good as ever. "Derek, there's something I have to tell you."

He looked at her worried. "What happened?"

She studied his worried face for a few moments, before she told him "I'm pregnant."  
"You're pregnant?"  
"I'm pregnant." She confirmed. A bright smile was all over his face now, which reflected her own. He picked her up and swirled her around. "Oh my gosh Addie." He whispered. "This is the start of something beautiful." He told her, when he pulled her closer and kissed her.

* * *

Reviews?! Please. You would make my day by reviewing. Thanks.


End file.
